Surfer Jeff (video)/Gallery
Prologue SamMoranin2012.jpg|Sam Moran in prologue of his goodbye message TheWigglesLogo-SurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles Logo WigglesIsland.jpg|Wiggles Island TheWigglesSurfing.jpg|Scene 1: Start JeffinSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff MurrayinSurferJeff.jpg|Murray AnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Anthony GreginSurferJeff.jpg|Greg TheWiggleFriendsSurfing.jpg|The Wiggle Friends Surfing DorothyinSurferJeff.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur CaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|Captain Feathersword WagsinSurferJeff.jpg|Wags the Dog HenryinSurferJeff.jpg|Henry the Octopus GinotheGenie.jpg|Gino the Genie JeffSurfing.jpg|Jeff surfing SurferJefftitlecard.jpg|Title card SurferJefftitlecard2.jpg|Title card #2 JonseytheRooster.jpg|Jonsey the Rooster TheWigglesinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles in their sleeping bags HereComeOurFriends-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles talking about the beach party HereComeOurFriendsIntroduction.jpg|Jeff calling out The Wiggle Friends DorothyinHereComeOurFriends.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur TheWigglesinSurferJeff2.jpg|The Wiggles wearing sun hats and shorts WagsinHereComeOurFriends.jpg|Wags the Dog HenryinHereComeOurFriends.jpg|Henry the Octopus CaptaininHereComeOurFriends.jpg|Captain on the S.S Feathersword HereComeOurFriends-SurferJeff.jpg|"Here Come Our Friends" Beach Party DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Scene 2: Having Fun DorothyandCaptain3.jpg|Dorothy and Captain DorothyandHenry8.jpg|Dorothy and Henry CaptainandHenry13.jpg|Captain and Henry CaptainandWags5.jpg|Captain and Wags Up,Down,TurnAround-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping Up,Down,TurnAround-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff awake Up,Down,TurnAround-VideoClip.jpg|"Up, Down, Turn Around" CaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff2.jpg|Captain Feathersword Gino the Genie & The Picnic TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles & Captain Feathersword TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance.jpg|"The Mini Foxie Puppy Dance" TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance2.jpg|Wags being chased by dogs TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance3.jpg|Jeff being chased by dogs TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance4.jpg|Anthony being chased by dogs Anthony,Jeff,FergusandJunior.jpg|Anthony, Jeff, Fergus and Junior FergusField.jpg|Fergus Field JuniorField.jpg|Junior Field SurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles with a magic lamp SurferJeff2.jpg|Scene 3: The Wiggles Meet Gino the Genie GinotheGenie2.jpg|Gino the Genie AnthonyandJeffinSurferJeff.jpg|Anthony & Jeff SurferJeff-Picnic.jpg|Scene 4: Picnic TheWigglesinSurferJeff3.jpg|The Wiggles with long pants Dr.JohnnyTaitz.jpg|Dr. Johnny Taitz Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergiesIntroduction.jpg|The Wiggles talking about allergies Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!.jpg|"Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!" GregandJeffinSurferJeff2.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregandAnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Greg and Anthony GregandCaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|Greg and CF Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!2.jpg|Murray and Gino Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!3.jpg|The Wiggles, Gino & CF at the Sydney Harbour Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!5.jpg|Anthony, Greg, Jeff, and Captain playing air guitar Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!4.jpg|Greg singing GregandGinotheGenie.jpg|Greg and Gino AnthonyandJeffinSurferJeff2.jpg|Anthony and Jeff JeffandGreg2.jpg|Jeff and Greg GregandCaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff2.jpg|Greg and Captain #2 CaptainFeatherswordandGinotheGenie.jpg|Captain and Gino MurrayandGinotheGenie.jpg|Murray and Gino MurrayinSurferJeff4.jpg|Murray SydneyHarbourBridge.jpg|The Sydney Harbor Bridge It'sPeanutButter!-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "It's Peanut Butter!" It'sPeanutButter!.jpg|"It's Peanut Butter!" ILoveOranges-Prologue.jpg|Gino talking about oranges ILoveOranges.jpg|"I Love Oranges" MangoWalk-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Mango Walk" SurferJeff3.jpg|The Wiggles and the Genie running DorothyandGinotheGenie.jpg|Dorothy and Gino the Genie MangoWalk.jpg|"Mango Walk" MurrayinSurferJeff2.jpg|Murray in mango costume MangoWalk2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword JeffinSurferJeff2.jpg|Jeff in mango costume GreginSurferJeff2.jpg|Greg in mango costume CaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff3.jpg|Captain in mango costume AnthonyinSurferJeff2.jpg|Anthony in mango costume Banananana-Prologue.jpg|Murray dressed up as a banana Banananana.jpg|"Banananana" Banananana2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Gino chasing each other JeffSleepinginSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff Sleeping What'sTheWeatherToday?Intro.jpg|The Wiggles talking about weather AnthonyinSurferJeff4.jpg|Anthony holding umbrella CaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff4.jpg|Captain holding umbrella GreginSurferJeff4.jpg|Greg holding umbrella What'sTheWeatherToday?.jpg|"What's The Weather Today?" What'sTheWeatherToday?2.jpg|Gino singing "What's The Weather Today?" JeffinSurferJeff3.jpg|Jeff holding umbrella Jeff's 3 Wishes RollingDowntheSandhills-Prologue.jpg|Jeff making his 1st wish RollingDowntheSandhills-2012.jpg|Scene 5: Abu Dobbie RollingDowntheSandhills-2012-2.jpg|Murray, Greg & Captain Feathersword RunningUpTheSandhills-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Running Up The Sandhills" RunningUpTheSandhills-2012.jpg|Jeff, Anthony & the Genie running up the sandhills RunningUpTheSandhills-2012-2.jpg|Greg, Murray & Captain Feathersword OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-Prologue.jpg|Jeff making his 2nd wish OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient.jpg|"Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient" OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient2.jpg|Greg, Alfonso & Murray BallaBallaBambina2012Intro.jpg|Balla Balla Bambina Intro GregandCaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff3.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword Rome,Italy.jpg|Rome, Italy BallaBallaBambina-2012-2.jpg|Gino and Dorothy GreginSurferJeff3.jpg|Greg singing "Balla Balla Bambina" BallaBallaBambina-2012-5.jpg|"Balla Balla Bambina" BallaBallaBambina-2012-3.jpg|Greg and Captain AnthonyinSurferJeff3.jpg|Anthony at the fountain of Rome BallaBallaBambina-2012.jpg|Murray and the dancers MurrayPlayingLute.jpg|Murray playing lute EmmaWatkinsinSurferJeff.jpg|Emma Watkins BallaBallaBambina-2012-4.jpg|Jeff, Murray and Anthony MurrayinSurferJeff3.jpg|Murray at the fountain of Rome C'estWags,C'estBon-2012Prologue.jpg|Jeff making his final wish C'estWags,C'estBon-2012.jpg|"C'est Wags, C'est Bon" C'estWags,C'estBon-2012-2.jpg|Murray, Greg, Captain Feathersword and Dorothy AnthonyandWags6.jpg|Anthony & Wags TheWigglyDancersinSurferJeff.jpg|Wags and The Wiggly Dancers C'estWags,C'estBon-2012-3.jpg|Scene 7: Paris Surfer Jeff! SurferJeff-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles, Gino and Henry the Octopus Henry'sDance-2012.jpg|"Henry's Dance" GinotheGenieandHenry.jpg|Gino the Genie and Henry SurferJeff(song).jpg|Scene 8: Jeff Goes Surfing SurferJeff(song)2.jpg|Greg and a fish SurferJeff(song)3.jpg|"He's gonna have a wipeout again!" SurferJeff(song)4.jpg|Murray playing acoustic guitar AnthonyandGinotheGenie.jpg|Anthony and Gino SurferJeff(song)-Epilogue.jpg|Epilogue of song Flying from Ireland to London AnIrishDinosaurTale-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Gino the Genie BigRedPlaneinSurferJeff.jpg|Big Red Plane EuropeMap.jpg|Scene 9: Ireland, Scotland & London AnIrishDinosaurTale.jpg|"An Irish Dinosaur Tale" AnIrishDinosaurTale2.jpg|Jeff and Emma Watkins AnIrishDinosaurTale3.jpg|Murray playing acoustic guitar AnIrishDinosaurTale4.jpg|Anthony and Emma Watkins AnIrishDinosaurTale5.jpg|Gino and Emma Watkins EmmaandDorothy.jpg|Greg, Emma and Dorothy WouldYouLikeToGoToScotland.jpg|"Would You Like To Go To Scotland?" WouldYouLikeToGoToScotland2.jpg|Greg, Scottish Dave and Murray ScottishDave.jpg|Scottish Dave WouldYouLikeToGoToScotland3.jpg|Jeff sleeping WouldYouLikeToGoToScotland4.jpg|Anthony and Jeff Scottish dancing LondonBarcarolle4.jpg|Anthony, Jeff & Gino dancing LondonBarcarolle.jpg|"London Barcarolle" LondonBarcarolle2.jpg|Greg and Murray LondonBarcarolle3.jpg|Anthony and Jeff LondonBarcarolle5.jpg|Antonio & Maria Epilogue & End Credits LookBeforeYouGo-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Murray LookBeforeYouGo-Prologue2.jpg|"Beauty mate!" LookBeforeYouGo.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car LookBeforeYouGo2.jpg|Gino, Dorothy & Captain LookBeforeYouGo3.jpg|Scene 10: Safety on the Road WagsandGinotheGenie.jpg|Wags and Gino TheWiggleFriendsinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and Gino SurferJeff-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene WaltzingMatildaIntro.jpg|Gino asking if The Wiggles can grant him a wish SurferJeff-ClosingScene2.jpg|Scene 11: New Shirt Giveaway SurferJeff-Epilogue.jpg|Greg suggests to go behind the tree to change SurferJeff-ClosingScene3.jpg|The Wiggles walking to the tree JeffinNewPurpleSkivvyShirt.jpg|Jeff in his new purple skivvy shirt GreginNewYellowSkivvyShirt.jpg|Greg in his new yellow skivvy shirt MurrayinNewRedSkivvyShirt.jpg|Murray in his new red skivvy shirt AnthonyinNewBlueSkivvyShirt.jpg|Anthony in his new blue skivvy shirt TheUnforgottenWigglesinSurferJeff.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles WaltzingMatilda-SurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggly Group DorothyandAnthony2.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony TheWigglesinWaltzingMatilda.jpg|"Waltzing Matilda" GregandJeffinSurferJeff.jpg|Greg and Jeff SurferJeffEndCredits-MurrayCook.jpg|Murray SurferJeffEndCredits-JeffFatt.jpg|Jeff SurferJeffEndCredits-AnthonyField.jpg|Scene 12: End Credits SurferJeffEndCredits-GregPage.jpg|Greg SurferJeff-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits4.jpg|More Song Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits5.jpg|More Song Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits6.jpg|More Song Credits SurferJeffCredits-MatonLogo.jpg|Maton Logo JimmyLittleDedicatedCard.jpg|Jimmy Little dedicated card Bonus Features Anthony,GregandJeffin2012.jpg|Anthony, Greg and Jeff in bonus clip HotPotato-2012.jpg|Greg singing "Hot Potato" in bonus clip RedMatonAcousticGuitarin2012.jpg|Red Maton guitar Anthony,GregandJeffin2012-2.jpg|Anthony, Greg and Jeff in bonus clip #2 Anthony,GregandJeffin2012-3.jpg|Anthony, Greg and Jeff in bonus clip #3 Anthony,GregandJeffin2012-4.jpg|Anthony, Greg and Jeff in bonus clip #4 HowIGotMyWiggleBack.jpg|"How I Got My Wiggle Back" Anthonyin2012.jpg|Anthony in bonus clip JeffandOakhillCollegeStudents.jpg|"Jeff and the Oakhill College Students" JeffandOakhillCollegeStudents2.jpg|''"Wake Up Jeff!"'' JeffandOakhillCollegeStudents3.jpg|''"Thanks for waking me up, Oakhill College!"'' EnglishCountryGarden-AbuDobbie.jpg|"English Country Garden" at Abu Dobbie Wagsin2012.jpg|Bonus Music Video: Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango (Live) JackBeNimble.jpg|Bonus Music Video: Jack Be Nimble JillBeNimble.jpg|Bonus Music Video: Jill Be Nimble Deleted Scenes SurferJeff-DeletedScene.jpg|Deleted Scene: The Wiggles, Captain, Gino and the Wiggly Dancers forming a tower FrenchBarcarolle-Prologue.jpg|Deleted Scene: Greg and Wags dancing the tango FrenchBarcarolle-Prologue2.jpg|Deleted Scene: The Wiggles and Gino the Genie FrenchBarcarolle.jpg|Deleted Song: "French Barcarolle" FrenchBarcarolle2.jpg|Greg, Murray, Captain & Dorothy singing "French Barcarolle" FrenchBarcarolle3.jpg|Anthony & Jeff JeffandGinotheGenie.jpg|Jeff and Gino FrenchBarcarolle4.jpg|Gino singing "French Barcarolle" FrenchBarcarolle5.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar FrenchBarcarolle6.jpg|Anthony dressed up as a mime Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries